Someday
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: [Song Fic] One Shot Two different stories pertaining to Nickel Back's song 'Someday' KaixRei


**Someday**

**By,**

**WolfDemonQueen**

* * *

_**How the hell we'd wined up like this,**_

_**Why weren't we able?**_

_**To see the signs that we missed?**_

_**Try turn the tables.**_

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists,**_

_**And unpack your suitcase.**_

_**Lately there's been too much of this,**_

* * *

A door slammed, echoing through the halls of a large apartment complex, followed by quick footsteps, a light knocking, and loud sobbing. 

"Kai please!" a quite, sobbing voices squeaked out, "don't do this, PLEASE!"

"Go away!" a voice, Kai, yelled from the other side of the door, "Go away Rei! You're A FREAK!"

Tears fell to the cold stone floor of the hall way as the voice out side the door, Rei, fell to his knees and placed is forehead against the cool metal of the door, "Kai, it's not my fault, please forgive me! I love you!" more, quitter sobs came from the long haired boy. "Please…"

The door flew open, making the crying boy fall forwards a little before looking up with puffy golden eyes, "I want you gone" Kai said with a voice so cold it could freeze hell. "I don't want to EVER see you or your little FREAK of a CHILD!"

Rei stood and grabbed Kai's shirt, "Its not just mine!" tears began to stream down Rei's face even harder, "it's your's to!"

Kai's glare became almost unthinkably cold and frigid as he heard the neko's words, "filth!" he spoke and grabbed Rei's wrists, "I will NEVER associate myself with that THING within you!"

Rei's face began to redden in the face from both, crying and anger, "I don't see HOW I EVER loved you!" golden eyes slit with hatred, "I hate you, I Hate You, I HATE YOU!"

* * *

_**Nothin's wrong,**_

_**Just as long as you know that someday I will,**_

_**Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now.**_

_**I know your wonderin' when? (You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now.**_

* * *

These words cut through Kai's burning rage and smacked him in the face, "R-Rei…" his words were too soft for even Rei's cat like hearing to pick up. Kai's crimson eyes widen as he thought of what had happen. Why was he acting like this? He had always wanted a family with Rei, and now when he finally gets one, he pushes it away, and now the only person he's ever loved, _hates_ him… 

Kai's grip on Rei's wrists tightened and the neko fought back even more, "Let me GO! You said you wanted me gone! Well I Am Gone! Gone From You Foreve-" Rei was cut off when Kai's hands let go from the neko's wrists and he had wrapped his arms around Rei, "K…Kai?"

"I'm………sorry" Kai whispered as he kissed the top of Rei head and hugged his tightly, "I really am…"

"But… I thought you said I was a freak, and… and you didn't w-want me or… or your baby a-anymore" Rei began to cry once more and he buried his face into Kai's clothed chest. "You…you said you wonted… n-n-nothing t-to do with m-m-meeee"

Kai just hugged Rei even more, "I don't know why I acted like that!" he started to stroke _his_ kitten's back, "I'm so, So, SO sorry koi!"

Rei grabbed a hold of Kai's shirt as he began to feel faintish from all of the drama that night, "K…Kai…" and then, he fainted, right there, in Kai's no, in his lover's arms…

* * *

_**Well I'd hope since we're here anyway,**_

_**We could end up saying,**_

_**Things we've always needed to say,**_

_**So we could end up straying.**_

_**Now the story's played out like this,**_

_**Just like a paperback novel.**_

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits,**_

* * *

Shallow laughter fell into a silent room; the laughing was almost insane sounding. The horrid chuckling came through the cracked door into a dimly lit bathroom. Within the bathroom a figure sat on the floor, water flowing all around them from the over flowing bathtub. The water was warm, soothing, and almost hateful for it brought back many unwanted, yet beloved memories. Mixed in with the warm water were streaks of crimson blood. The smooth blood drained its self from a deep slit up the figured tan arm. 

"Kai…" the name wisped it's self from the paling lips of the figure. "I… love you" the figure's head fell back to lean against the wall as hollow golden eyes scanned the ceiling all though the golden eyes saw nothing but the one in which they loved.

Suddenly a slamming came from another door outside the bathroom, followed by a frantic voice, "REI?!?!" it yelled as footsteps could be heard in another room, "Where are you!"

A weak smirk appeared on Rei's face, "too late…" he said as he forced him self to look up when the bathroom door flew open to reveal a tall, two tone haired male with a saddened, yet shocked look.

"No!" the other male cried as he ran over to Rei and dropped to his knees, "Why! WHY!"

Rei looked up and smiled, "Kai…" yet again that name passed through Rei's now very pale lips.

"Why Rei, Why did you do this" tears began to seep from behind clenched eyes that hid bright crimson orbs, "why did you choose this!"

"Because," the neko answered, "I loved you, yet…" Rei's voice became cracked and weak, "I…couldn't tell you"

"Rei…" Kai took the smaller boy into his arms and sobbed loudly, as he cried he could feel the neko slipping away, so he held him tighter, "but… I love you too!"

The neko smiled sadly, he knew he was almost gone and he felt regret, he wished he could turn time around, but knew it wouldn't happen, "Kai…" Rei turned his head to face Kai who had lifted his head at the sound of his name.

"Y-yes Rei?" Kai looked into the other's dim golden eyes that seemed to be smiling.

Rei lifted his hand to Kai's face and pushed his head up to where both their lips met, the kiss was long and loving, but it ended all too soon for Kai. For as they kissed Rei's hand began to fall and his grip on life began to fail. For when the kiss ended, so did Rei.

As Kai pulled back, Rei's body fell limp within his arms, Rei was gone, gone forever…

* * *

_**Nothin's wrong,**_

_**Just as long as you know that someday I will,**_

_**Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now.**_

_**I know your wonderin' when? (You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now.**_

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years since Rei's death. Kai never did let go, he became even colder towards others and never let anyone get close to him. After a few years he stopped leaving his room, he just laid there in his bed, wait, whishing for death, and then his wish became realitly… 

One night, as Kai lay in bed, a figure approached him; it seemed to have an angelic glow around the smooth tan body, the figure also had a pair of beautiful, archangel like wings. The wings were an off white color, adding to the light glow.

"Kai..." An echoed voice called, "Kai, what happed to you, you were once full of life, now you seem deader than the dead…"

Kai turned to where the voice seemed to have originated, only to see the angel sitting on the other side of the bed, wings wrapped gently around the lean body, "R…Rei!?"

The neko/angel smiled and moved closer to Kai, "yes" the echoed voice said, "I'm here now, there's no more need to cry" Rei had noticed the crystal tears that had started to flow from Kai's eyes.

The neko leaned down and kissed Kai's cheek, "I'm here to take you home" a soft smile was laid across the soft lips of the neko, "Will you come with me?"

Kai nodded and took Rei's newly stretched out hand, there was soft flash of light and Kai's body gave one last breath and his spirit was now with Rei, in a place where pain no longer existed, where only love was, and a place that he could finally be happy!

The door to Kai's room opened and two figures stood in the door way, one with Red hair and the other with pale lavender, they both look onto the bed with shock, yet sad, knowing eyes. For on the bed lied Kai's unmoving body with white feathers gently spread all around him.

"He's gone…" the red head spoke as he leaded on the lavender's haired man.

"Yep, Rei finally came for him" the taller man hugged the other as they closed the door and went to tell the others…

* * *

_**How the hell we'd wined up like this…**_

_**Why weren't we able?**_

_**To see the signs that we missed?**_

_**Try turning the tables…**_

_**Now the story's played out like this.**_

_**Just like a paperback novel**_

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits,**_

_**Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

_**  
Nothin's wrong,**_

_**Just as long as you know that someday I will,**_

_**Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now.**_

_**I know your wonderin' when? (You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now.**_

_**I know your wonderin' when? (You're the only one who knows that)**_

_**I know your wonderin' when? (You're the only one who knows that)**_

* * *

**WDQ**Well, that's that! 

**Rei**Ok! First you made me pregnant and then you made me suicidal! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

**WDQ**blinks nothing's wrong with me, you're the suicidal one XD

**Kai**… I went from being a bastard to a crybaby…wtf!

**Max**WHERE WAS I .00.

**Tyson**Neither me nor you where in this…

**Max & Tyson**walk off

**WDQ**blinkblink when did they get here???

**Rei**shrugs dunno… anyway!

**Kai** …

**Rei**''pssst'' reviews make her update other stories! So what should you do?

**Kai**Oh I don't know, how about …

**Kai & Rei** REVIEW!!!!

**WDQ**Please… 0.0 puppy-dog eyes

**WDQ** BTW! Requests WELCOME! I'm outta ideas at the moment, mega writer's block! So, please! REQUEST!!!!! _BeyBlade_


End file.
